Tempt Me
by Shi-Toyu
Summary: Itachi gets Naruto alone in his room. The blonde has been a VERY naughty boy...can the uchiha resist temptation? OF COURSE NOT! oneshot ItaNaru YAOI


Alright! So! This is actually something a wrote for my friend Felnore to go in a chapter of her story "Fall In Love, Please" It's a great ItaNaru story and you should definately check it out! She changed some things in the actual scene, but I'm sure you guys will love the story! Go read it!

DISLAIMER: Naruto nor any of the characters fromt he series belong to me!

Tempt Me

ItaNaru One-shot

*EDIT* I DID NOT FUCKING COPY AND PASTE THIS! READ THE FUCKING NOTES ABOVE AND STOP INSULTING ME!

Itachi stared down at the tanned young man before him. Hunger burned in his stomach. He had always gotten what he wanted, why should this time be any different? He growled low in his throat as he took an almost threatening step towards the blonde. Surprised and a bit frightened, Naruto took a retreating step, pushing his back up against the wall.

"Umm…Itachi-kun? Uh, wh-what're you doing?"

Instead of answering, the raven slammed his hands into the wall on either side of the boxer's head. The normally confident young man winced at the sound. He'd never seen Itachi so…intense, before. He looked like he was about to do very bad things to our precious blonde. His sudden timidity entranced the Uchiha even more. Instead of backing down, he moved even closer, forcing the blonde to press even closer to the wall.

Itachi bent down and placed him mouth near Naruto's ear. His hot breath tickled the ends of the golden hair. Naruto blushed heavily. Yes, he was attracted to this man, but he wasn't ready for something like this!

"Naruto…do you know what you do to me every single day?" The elder Uchiha brother pressed against the younger male, showing him EXACTLY what he did to him. "You never fail to obliviously flaunt yourself in front of me. How can you expect me to resist?"

The blonde laughed nervously.

"C'mon, Itachi! Jokes over! You can let me go now! Please!"

The black haired man pulled his upper body back to stare at the boy. His face was nervous, but Itachi couldn't help himself when his eyes slid over those puffy, red lips. They looked so soft. Though Naruto probably didn't even realize he was doing it, his pink tongue darted out to wet those delectable looking lips. Needless to say, Itachi lost what little restraint he had left.

Swooping down, he crashed his lips against Naruto's, no doubt bruising both of them. Naruto squeaked in surprise, his eyes as round as dinner plates. 'Oh my Kami-sama! I'm kissing a GUY! And Itachi no less!' Naruto's first reaction was to struggle, but Itachi was having none of that. He grabbed both of the tanned wrists and pushed them above the boy's head. The Uchiha bit Naruto's bottom lip and growled again.

"Stop. You will NOT tease me and tease me and then tell me I can't have it. I've yearned for you for YEARS, Naruto Uzumaki. You make me burn with desire."

Naruto blushed scarlet all over again. Itachi kissed him again forcefully, yet still gentler than last time. Now that the initial shock of it had worn off, he realized that this was exactly what he wanted too. Tentatively, he began kissing back, much to Itachi's delight. The elder Uchiha brother flicked his tongue out and ran it across Naruto's swelling lower lip, part in apology for the injury and part asking for entrance.

The Uzumaki gladly parted his lips and the raven's tongue darted in to explore. Their tongue's played and wrestled together, heightening both their arousals. Naruto tasted like oranges, something that greatly surprised the Uchiha. He had expected ramen or something. The blonde man was equally surprised to find that Itachi tasted distinctly like blackberries, one of the blonde's favorite snack time fruits.

Itachi's hand slid out the other's side, under his t-shirt. The younger didn't even notice until one long, slender finger brushed against his nipple. The unexpected sensation sent a shiver up his spine and he moaned deliciously into the kiss. Pleased with the noise, the Uchiha repeated the motion, but rubbing the pad of his thumb over the nub. Again, he was able to draw out a moan from his captive.

"There, now, Naruto. Isn't that better? Doesn't that feel good?"

With his arousal heightened to a point that he was beyond embarrassment, the blonde nodded. His beautiful golden skin was flushed and his eyes were beginning to glaze over from the pleasure. Itachi mentally tsked. That just wouldn't do. He needed the blonde's full attention. A loud gasp followed by a whimper filled the room as Itachi pinched the younger man's nipple harshly.

"I-itachi!"

The pale man would have snickered if he were anyone else. Yes…his plan was falling into place. He would claim the blonde as his own and then no one could get between them again. He reveled in this new found power that he held over the quivering boy in front of him. HIS Naruto no longer quivered in fear, but in pleasure.

Releasing the boy's wrists which had still been captured by his other hand, the tall man slipped off Naruto's shirt. The view was excellent. Toned muscled gleamed hungrily from beneath smooth, tanned skin. The Uchiha took a moment to wonder if Naruto was tan EVERYWHERE. Well, he'd know soon enough. The object of his admiration had currently put on an adorable pout.

"Well, that's not fair at all." Itachi raised a delicate eyebrow. "If I lose my shirt, it's only fair that you do, too."

A smirk formed on the Uchiha's face. Oh, yes. This little rabbit was definitely caught up in his snare. Well, maybe it was time for a little teasing of his own.

Itachi took a couple steps back, releasing his prisoner from the wall. The first thing he did was reach up to pull out his pony tail, sending a cascade of shimmering strands over his shoulders and down his back. Then he reached up slowly to undo one button of his shirt at a time. As he made his way down the front of his shirt, he kept his eyes lock on Naruto at the same time not letting his shirt fall open and blessing the same boy with the view he so desired.

The torture that Itachi knew must have shown in his eyes now reflected itself on the face of the one who had caused it. The want was so evident on Naruto's face that Itachi almost wanted to stop teasing him. Almost. The little pink tongue darted out to wet his lips again as Naruto took a step forward. Itachi, in turn, took a step away.

"Ah, ah, ah, Naruto. No touching. We'll get there soon enough."

The young man was too lost in his desires to even pout. He's eyes stayed glued of Itachi's hands as they moved from one button to another. His undivided attention sent shivers down Itachi's spine. This moment was even better than the many he had imagined, fantasized about, before. He had a fleeting thought that if this was how Orochimaru felt every time he corrupted someone new, he could hardly blame the man. But then his hands were on the last button and he had other things to think about.

Taking his time, Itachi slowly shirked his shirt off one shoulder and then the other. It hang down from his elbows, presenting Naruto an exquisite sight of his pale, toned chest with tendrils of his onyx hair flowing off his shoulders. After a moment to let Naruto appreciate the sight, Itachi let his shirt fall to the floor.

"Do you find us to be fair, now?"

Naruto seemed to shake himself into partial awareness. "What?"

Itachi's smirk grew as he closed in on his victim once more. Stooping down, he captured one of the young man's nubs in his mouth and bit it gently. Immediately, tanned hands found the back of his head and gripped his hair, fingers tangling up in it. A long, low moan issued from between the boy's slightly parted lips as his knees buckled for just an instant, only remaining upright because of the support the raven gave him.

Pushing his blonde back slightly, Itachi got him back against the wall. He would need the support for what was to come. Keeping one slender hand on the boy's hip, Itachi lifted the other to tweak the tanned nipple that wasn't currently in his mouth. Suckling on one and fondling the other, Itachi drove his captive insane. The Uchiha could feel Naruto's throbbing member pressed against his stomach, straining for a release.

Suddenly releasing the boy's nubs, the raven scooped him up and carried him to the bed. Instead of setting him down on it, Itachi stood him beside it. Almost purring in excitement, the man knelt before the blonde and tugged off his pants with little trouble. The boxers went the same way. Naruto's full erection stood tall before Itachi's face. He was pleased to find that Naruto was, indeed, tan all over.

Unfortunately, his nakedness seemed to bring back a bit of the earlier timidity the blonde had displayed. He blushed furiously and tried to cover himself with his hands. Itachi was having none of that, though. He grabbed Naruto's wrists and held them at his sides.

"Stop that. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I want to see all of you."

This, of course, only succeeded in making the young blonde blush more. But he did stop trying to cover himself up. Itachi took a few more moments to admire the man before him. Naruto was truly beautiful. His slim waist looked even more so without clothes. It was a small wonder he had so many people interested in him.

'Well, too bad for them. He's all mine."

Itachi smirked once again at the thought before dipping his head suddenly and giving Naruto a long lick from base to tip. The young man gasped, his hips automatically bucking forward, but Itachi released his wrists to hold them in place. Now free, his hands took up their place on the back of Itachi's head once again. The raven wondered for a moment if the tangles would be worth it and then was insulted that he'd even thought of that. Of course they would. Even if they stopped NOW, the tangles would be worth it. But Itachi had no intention of stopping anytime soon.

Sticking his tongue out, he swirled it slowly over the head of Naruto's cock, making it shine with his saliva. Then he flicked the tip of his tongue over the slit at the very top if the blonde's member before diving down to take the entire thing into his mouth. He held there for a moment before sliding back and licking the tip again. Naruto's hands were now clenching the back of his head like it was a buoy and they were adrift at sea.

Diving back down again, Itachi began to suck Naruto's cock. The new sensation brought forth a chorus of delicious noises from the blonde. Of course he had had blowjobs before from girls, but it'd been nothing like this. It was just so good. He could hardly wrap his mind around it, not to mention that no girl had ever managed to take all of him into her mouth, but here Itachi was doing it no problem.

Pleased with the reaction he was getting, Itachi licked his way down to the base of Naruto's cock and began to lick at his sac. No girl had ever done THAT to Naruto, either! His hips tried to buck forward again, but Itachi held them firmly in place. This was going to happen on HIS terms. Pausing for a moment, he pressed his lips to Naruto's sac and hummed loudly. He resulting vibrations blew every trace of thought from the younger man's mind and killed quite a few brain cells along the way.

Satisfied that he had made the impact he wanted, Itachi slipped back to licking Naruto's hard member, humming all the way. Naruto's eyes were squeezed shut and he was biting his lip. The sight almost sent ITACHI over the edge. The Uchiha picked up speed as he could sense Naruto growing closer and closer to the edge.

"I-Ita…chi! I-I'm gonna-!"

Naruto was never able to finish his sentence as hot jets of his seed shot out into Itachi's waiting mouth. Swallowing what he could, Itachi licked the rest up. A smile ghosted across his face.

"Naruto, have you been drinking a lot of pineapple juice?" The blonde blushed and nodded. "I can tell…Now…"

Itachi lifted the young man again and placed him on his back on the bed. Stepping away, the Uchiha again went through the measures of putting on a show as he removed the last of his clothing. The unbuttoned his pants and slid down the zipper. Then, hooking a thumb under both the lip of his pants and his boxers, he eased then down on his hips untill they were barely above the start of his own member.

Naruto's eyes were glued on the curls of hair showing about the waistline of his pants, and Itachi was only too glad to show him what he really wanted to see. He left the material fall to the floor, stepping out of it and back towards the bed. He could again see the trepidation in the blonde's eyes and almost sighed in exasperation. He eased onto the bed and between the young man's legs. Leaning over him, Itachi placed a kiss on his mouth.

"Don't be afraid. It'll be ok. I'll be gentle."

Naruto bit his bottom lip and nodded. Itachi began kissing him again, distracting the blonde as he positioned himself at the entrance to that wonderfully delicious looking ass. He lifted a hand to play with the younger's nipples again, bringing forth more wonderful noises. As the blonde was becoming immersed in the pleasure, Itachi thrust his hips forward, pushing himself all the way into the blonde. He figured it was best do it like ripping off a band-aid, just get it over with quickly.

A strangled cry rang from Naruto's lips as pain flashed across his features. Itachi leaned down and began kissing and nibbling his neck, trying to distract him at least a little while the blonde adjusted to him. The boy's hands were clenching the sheets so hard his knuckles were white. But he relaxed bit by bit. After a few minutes he nodded against Itachi's shoulder.

"I'm ok. You can move now. Just…please go slow."

Itachi nuzzled his neck and placed another kiss there.

"Anything for you, lover."

Slowly, agonizingly so for Itachi, he pulled out until just his tip remained in Naruto before sliding back in. The blonde hissed in pain, but motioned for Itachi to continue. The raven kissed the younger man on the lips as he pulled out again. After a few more thrusts, he began to pick up the speed a little. Naruto's warmth was so intoxicating that it was all he could do not to totally lose control and destroy the blonde's ass.

As Naruto's hips began to make small thrusting motions back at him, Itachi picked up speed some more. The blonde's chorus of whimpering was soon punctuated by moans and other pleasurable noises. The raven lifted up the other's hips to angle himself better and was soon rewarded by a cry of ecstasy as he found his partner's prostate. Confident now that the younger man was enjoying himself, the Uchiha was able to lose himself in the motions of his natural instincts.

His thrusts became harder and faster, penetrating Naruto's ass deeper and deeper. The young blonde's warmth felt so wonderful wrapped around Itachi's throbbing member. His partner's moans only egged him on as his thrusts became more desperate and uncontrolled. Sweat beaded on the Uchiha's forehead as he used every last ounce of his strength to drive himself into the writhing man below him. After several minutes he could feel an orgasm building and knew that it wouldn't be long before it came.

Grabbing Naruto's erection, he began pumping it in time with his thrusts. The blonde in turn bucked his hips even harder and moaned loudly. Caught up in his passion, Itachi bent down and bit savagely, into the boy's shoulder. A whimper issued from the blonde's mouth as blood beaded in the wound. Growling in satisfaction, Itachi licked at the blood, still pumping and thrusting for all he was worth. Naruto reached up to wrap his arms around the Uchiha.

"I-Itachi! I'm gonna cum!"

Itachi purred into the young man's ear.

"Wonderful. Cum with me, lover."

With one last powerful thrust and jerk, both men exploded. Naruto's seed sprayed across both of their stomach's while Itachi's spilled out past his cock and dribbled down Naruto's apple bottom. Collapsing next to his the blonde, Itachi pulled him close to his chest and nuzzled the top of his head.

"…You're mine now, lover."

Naruto smiled into the older man's chest.

"You know, I don't think I'm going to mind that."

Alright, folks! That's it! I hope you enjoyed it! You guys might also like my newest story, The Arena! It's also ItaNaru! Or any of my other stories! Go to my profile and check them out!

REMEMBER TO REVIEW~!

FLAMES WILL BE USED TO LIGHT AFIRE UNDER MY LAZY ASS AND HOPEFULLY GET ME TO POST FASTER.

*EDIT* Ok, I'm sorry about that outburst earlier, but I am sick and tired of people sending me reviews about how I copy and pasted this from Felnore's story! I gave her due credit above! LEAVE ME ALONE!


End file.
